


Smoke & Mirrors

by ClaraNotCarla



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite, Bioshock Rapture
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraNotCarla/pseuds/ClaraNotCarla
Summary: "The heart's a stubborn muscle. But, not that stubborn." Frank FontaineWarning: Mentions of gore and blood, medical torture, drugs, drinking, and violence are in this.I only own the plot and Vi.





	1. Introduction: Drown

**Author's Note:**

> third time is always the charm am I right?  
> Welcome to the third attempt at writing Smoke & Mirrors this time plot is 95% completed

                                                                               

 

She stood there on the edge of the diving board; her heart racing inside her chest listening as others easily dive into the pool. She was thankful that no one was behind her and that she could collect her thoughts while adjusting her swim cap. Breathing in and out as the sound of bodies colliding with the water below echoed. Her lungs expanding in preparation before taking one last gallop of air; her arms above her head facing up like an arrow before using her legs to push herself off and go down where gravity could not hold her back. Her eyes open watching the water get closer to her by the second before her warm body slid through the water like butter on a pan. The sounds of waves hit her ears and the feeling of being gently smothered against her pale skin; bubbles ballooned out of her nose as she exhaled a small amount of air. Drifting carefully down to the bottom, her eyes looking above and around as women and children play. Her eyes stared at the deepest end of the pool where no one really went out of fear of drowning. Violet felt her lungs stinging but ignored the feeling because something caught her eye; a figure from her past. She felt all blood freezes in her veins as the priest outfit formed and blue grey eyes stared at her. 

Her lungs burned as she was yanked up; her throat brought up water and spit. Her eyes watered up while coughing and whimpering prayers under her breath. The church music and choir echoed in the room making her head throb and ears clogged up. 

“I don’t believe you are cleaned from your sins.” Father spoke harshly as his fingers gripped tightly in her damp hair, “Is she my brothers and sisters? Is she clean? I think another baptism will do.” 

She felt him pushing her backwards; her eyes widen as she choked on water unable to get a word of protest in. Water went up her nose and mouth as a weak scream escaped her rough throat. She was forced to be under and too weak to push the man off of her. 

She tasted the water in her mouth as she quickly swam up to the front; legs kicking in panic as the voice of the father echoed in her mind. She gasped for air and coughed up the water that managed to get in her. Unclipping her swim cap letting her wild curly red hair out and frizzy from being tucked away. She gripped the edge of the swimming pool seeing red painted toe nails next to her hands. After a few moments of coughing and clearing out her nose; she rubbed her eyes and looked up seeing the familiar blond bombshell of Rapture. 

Jasmines big smile flashing her pearly whites returned her mind at ease, “Enjoying your day off?” 

“How can you stand wearing this thing?” She tossed the swim cap at her friends’ feet while running her wet fingers through her hair, “And yes very much so, what brings you here? I thought you were going be busy?” 

Jasmine bends down picking up her swim cap that she let Violet borrow when she told her friend that she would be taking her daily swim. Violet always had been attracted to water even as a little girl; she recalled always enjoying staying in the tub after being cleaned up. She also had a fear of being drowned or drowning; strange how someone that enjoys being underwater also fears it. 

“It keeps my hair from getting wet,” She flicks her long yellow waves off her shoulders, “I hate to ruin your day off but I need a favour from you.” She had that expression on her face that told Violet she would not like the favour but Violet motions her hand to let her continue, “I know you were supposed to perform…but Andy liked the song that you wrote for me to sing.” 

It was not the song that Jasmine sings; none of the songs or anything vocal was Jasmine. Violet would not let the people know that Andrew Ryan’s favourite girl had absolutely no voice for singing. No one needed to know that Eve’s Garden sound people prerecord her songs. Jasmine had always been a great actress. They met in New York early 1930s Violet appearing washed up in the Hudson when Jasmine found her; no memory of her family and very little about Columbia. Jasmine was working for Cohen in his musicals as a dancer and actress, she managed to get Violet hired on the spot and they have been a team since. 

“Let me guess he wants a performance from you on the stage that night?”

She nodded, “I’m sorry I know you really wanted to sing…but Mister Fontaine was asking for me and you know-“ 

Violet held her hand up, “I do not want to hear about your lover and the politics around him. Okay I’ll let you perform.” 

Jasmine shuffled side to side biting her lip, “Well Mister Ryan wants you to…um…” 

Violet frowned staring at her, “Private dance for someone that your boy doesn’t want around the Garden?” 

“I’m so sorry Violet, I know you don’t like the private rooms but Mister Ryan promises to have the cameras on you the whole time in case of anything. Could you please? Be a good gal and help me? You can even stay in my room after.” 

Being a mistress to Andrew Ryan had only a few perks: people knew where not to touch, food was fancy, and you got a brand new apartment in Olympus Heights. Violet kept to herself outside of the Garden; no man and no woman to keep her company in her decent apartment at Artemis Suites in Apollo Square. She sometimes made rent or sometimes starved a few days to make it. Jasmine knew Violet struggled and refused to see her living in the Drop; she managed to get Andrew to approve Violet to live in Artemis but he did not pay for her stay there. She was not parasite. She worked in Eve’s Garden dancing for every drunken man in Rapture; singing at some of the clubs for some spare cash or would have a few moments to shine behind Jasmine in some acting and singing bits. 

Jasmine was right on Violet’s dislike for giving private dances; sure the money was good and it was always people near Ryan’s circle of friends. She had a few though that treated her like the young prostitutes in Paupers Drop. She was an exotic dancer not some woman selling herself for sex; some people wanted her to splice as if it was supposed to help her performance. She hated Splicers whenever they came in or managed with god knows whose money to get a private dance. 

“I get a nice room service tray and some wine you’ll have a deal.” 

She smiled brightly, “Oh Vi you’re the best! Of course I will tell Mister Ryan that you will get the finest wine. Thank you so much! Thank you!” She bends down pecking her cheek, “Next time I’ll get this pool reserved and we can have lunch together like back in Brooklyn.”

“I’d love that.”


	2. Chapter One: Private Dance in a Smoke Filled Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet face claim is one of my favourite silent film actresses Clara Bow :)

Eve’s Garden where the men of Rapture married and single go to Fort Frolic to watch the best of the best women under the sea. If you were attractive and entertaining well then there is always a spot or you got pencilled. Violet had good looks with her medium curly red hair dark as a cherry which glowed under the stage lights like a fiery halo. Heart-shaped face with a smooth jawline and a round chin. Lips famous for being a natural cupids bow blending well with her button nose where freckles scattered over them. Heavy make-up placed on to hide them; considered a flaw and not appealing for the garden. Her big doll eyes iris filled with olive green that could be mistaken for a murky grey if she looked a different direction. Her body shaped as if she was born to be a flapper. She kept her chest wrapped hiding her breast because the chest was for Jasmine’s fan to see not her crowd. Legs slim and arms in shape; her fingernails trimmed and painted dark purple and her toenails too. Her feet were big not pleasing to the eye, so she kept shoes on or stockings to blend in the shadows. Violet used her vocals which distracted most from things that they did not like about her figure. She barely remembered learning how to sing but recalled being on the streets of Columbia with a metal bucket filled with dollars and coins. Cohen liked her for the jazz and blues sound she could pull off. 

 

The dressing room was covered in costumes and jewellery; bright lights encircling the mirrors that had photographs and used postcards. Every girl had their very own mirror and chairs. Violet tilted forward as she placed deep plum lipstick thoroughly on her plump lips. Rubbing her lips together and wiping away the edges to make a smooth appearance. Flashing her teeth to check if anything got on them; the faint gap and one slightly crooked tooth was another flaw but Violet saw no point in changing her teeth. They stayed perfect, and she kept them from becoming coffee stained. She powdered her throat and breast one last time before letting her fingers remove the curlers from her hair. Usually Violet loved her locks the way that they were but she woke up to a curly mess. For an act she needed them to be full and softened; she couldn't care less if they mess up after she receives her money and room service. At the sound of the door being unlatched without a knock made her jump in panic. 

 

“Sorry! I forgot to knock!” Anna’s songbird voice shouted as Violet pulled her long black see through robe on and tied the strings, “I came with a gift from Mister Ryan himself.”

 

Violet raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that supposed to be for Jasmine? I don’t get things from Mister Ryan besides my songs destroyed.”

 

“You aint the only one honey, he wants you to wear this.”

 

It was black with golden shimmers in the material and lace where her breasts were to be seen golden accessories with a sliver ring at the dead centre. The panties matching with see through material and stockings to match as well. Andrew Ryan had taste; good taste because it was not something she would wear out. Anya or Jasmine they had no concerns showing off but recently it appeared Jasmine only played for Andrew and his legislators. She told herself that wearing the scanty outfit would earn her a warm dinner and a warm bed. She cracked a friendly expression on her face as she got up taking the outfit from Anna’s arms; the woman beamed a sympathetic smile before turning around and leaving Violet to get dressed. Violet sighed before slipping her robe and began to get dressed. 

 

Meanwhile, in the private room Frank Fontaine was seated at a booth now getting drunk from the large bottle of whiskey he took along with him. The server provides a glass and the peanut to keep the man occupied before Violet was in sight. 

 

Frank Fontaine a man slowly creating a mark for himself running small and influential businesses in Rapture. Frank was the best con man ever known, or he thought himself as the greatest. He was an orphan living in New York being raised learning criminal acts; learned how to act and change character. He knew how to use different accents and wore the right clothes for the right act. He obtained good money being a con man. Fontaine Fisheries was the first business he ran; it was what got Frank into Rapture sure he had to get rid of the original Frank Fontaine but no one noticed or chose to care. He moved from handling fish and other ocean creatures as food to Ryan then getting into Rapture where the fishery was conducted for his _other_ activities. Fontaine Futuristics for public demonstration, marketing studies, and research for science. Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Dept where plasmids and gene tonics are produced. He had a department store that sold everything from clothes and shoes to plasmids and personal bathyspheres. He ran a place for the unfortunate and he ran an orphanage for little girls along with an education program to keep the children learning and growing for the great chain. 

 

He wanted to take down Ryan and become the ruler of Rapture. Tough to compete against others who had sights set on taking over. Everybody was selling plasmids and gene tonics it was a business that anybody could start. Continually rubbing against Augustus Sinclair with Sinclair Solutions who was close associates with Ryan giving him the head start Fontaine knew he never could get. Ryan made it clear he disliked Fontaine and had no trust in him no matter how Fontaine approached him. He needed a promotion move and while pondering around Eve’s Garden he realised while examining the enormous billboard with Jasmine Jolene ‘Andrew Ryan’s Favourite Girl’ in big lettering well he had a plan. This prompted him to taking a seat in the private rooms of Eve’s Garden waiting on Jasmine. 

 

What way to get close to Ryan by using his cute mistress for information?

 

Frank narrowed his eyes when somebody not Jasmine Jolene turned up on the platform; a curvy redhead stood in replacement with curly hair and a black see through robe. The short figure woman looked beautiful and remained in the silent movie era but she pulled the look enough to keep it running into the 50s. Even her glasses looked like they didn’t belong with the other glasses girls in rapture. He thought her legs looked nice and pale as everyone was becoming pale without the sun but this bird looked as if she not ever been out in the sun. Big pale eyes gleamed under the lights and stared at him with mixed emotions: fear, uncertainty, and a glance of weary.

 

 

Violet stepped out onto the small stage noticing the man showing the perfectly shaven head and dark eyes, broad shoulders and large tough looking hands with golden rings around his knuckles. Cigar smoke filled the air and the heavy scent of one too many whiskeys shots. She wondered how long he had been waiting and what reason this man had for seeing Jasmine enough to scare Ryan from her performing. He just seemed like the normal Joes she’s used to seeing in the large stages.

 

She looked at him with a gentle smile, “Jasmine is unable to perform today, she’s…sick.”

 

The bald man raised an eyebrow at that sharply, and pointed his lit cigar at her, some of the smoke wafting towards the stage. "Sick? She's sick? So I come to this shithole club and hope that one thing goes right, and surprise, it doesn't." He scoffed and took a drag from the cigar. There's a growl in his voice. "Whore doesn't know what she's missin'. I'll see she never works again." He stubbed the cigar out on an ashtray carefully balanced on the table next to him.

 

"Alright toots, I asked for a gold medal and it looks like I'm getting bronze right here. Why'd they send you of all the dames in this joint?"

 

She felt her face get heated from his words. For the most part Eve girls were not whores. Just dancers, singers, and actresses who tried to make a decent living. Sure some had clients they slept around with some of them for an extra tip but not her and not Jasmine. She belonged to only Ryan. Violet kept the robe covering her.

 

She fixed her glasses, "I highly doubt Ryan is going to let her ever see you. Mister Fontaine is it? You won't see her working in private. She isn’t a whore. She's not missing out from what I see." She looked at him up and down, "she's not much gold anyways." She mumbled, "Too much effort to bring an audio recording of my songs for her to pretend to sing."

 

He chuckled a little dryly at that, and drummed his thick fingers on the arms of his chair. "Well at least my reputation precedes me. I'd be real ticked off if it didn't." His free hand picked a clouded glass of whiskey from the table. "As for Ryan, I'm sure he'll understand. We "businessmen" always do."

 

The grin that followed that sentence reveals a set of surprisingly clean teeth.

 

"Did I hear that right? She's pickin' off you for her songs? Now that's... real interestin'. Cohen was crowin' about her a little while back, sayin' she might be worth somethin'. But if they're really all by you, that changes things."

 

Even with an alcohol clouded mind, there was a dangerously intelligent glint in the man's eyes. In fact for a moment, it seemed he had forgotten Violet was even there. There's a brief moment of silence before he looks up. "So, you 'n' Jasmine must be close then?"

 

She looked at him with her arms folded, "Cohen is only praising her songs and dancing because she's Andrew Ryan's favourite girl." She said with sarcasm she stared at his clean teeth, "Jasmine and I are good friends. She managed to get me in Rapture because of her affair with Ryan."

 

Fontaine treats her to a wolfish grin. "So the rumours are true? Figured as much. No wonder he got all pissy about me gettin' a show from her. Guess she asked you to take her place then?"

 

He rubbed his chin for a moment in thought.

 

"Well now, seem's like fate musta brought us together, dollface. Sure seems like you know plenty about our good friend Andrew Ryan, all from that friend of yours." An eyebrow is raised again, and he gestured to the robe. Then, he reached into a pocket for a cigar. "What, you shy or somethin'? Don't know why you'd take the job if you prefer bein' covered up."

 

She felt her face heat up, "This is not what I'm used to wearing… I usually have the whole flapper thing going for me."

 

The businessman actually laughed at that. "Well, customer's always right, ain't they? Though, I can respect a dame who knows her style."

 

He motion at her with a finger, a kind of a spin. "As much as I'm enjoyin' our chat, I came here for a show. You say that Jasmine ain't hot shit but you've done nothin' to prove it."

 

He smirked and lit his cigar. "I'm sure she appreciates a friend as nice as you." The words were laced with sugar.

 

A thin tendril of smoke trickled towards the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it Violet and Fontaine meeting! This isn't the end of their chat because of course Fontaine has to get his dance :D I promise this time this story isn't gonna go away or get deleted!!!! Please let me know what you think!!!!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER BUT I NEED HELP!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really help with this story please read and give me some opinions :)

Debating on the story being instead of the female character being Frank’s new desk girl having that she is the daughter of Rosalind and Robert (science shit) who ends up being stuck in Rapture becoming Tenenbaum asst that catches the attention of Frank. OR Have it being PRE RAPTURE she doesn’t know who her parent/parents? are and follows Frank to Rapture? 

Also! Anyone who would be willing to RP this story would really be helpful on getting one of the ideas started D: please message me! I have Google Voice and Kik   
xoxoxox   
Clara


End file.
